Mysterious
by BurrisTasha
Summary: Someone is out to get Nyx and she believes it all has to do with why her mother was murdered. but nothing is ever as it seems, and Nyx finds out things that her mother that she never knew about. Follow Nyx in her adventure of becoming a super secret super spy just like her mother and find her mothers killer along with follow the destiny set out for her.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE BEGINNING OF ME

Do you ever wonder what the worlds or if you believe in him God's plan for you is, I mean the master plan the large one that shows everything. Of course not well not unless you've had some kind of near death experience or you are just one of those deep thinkers who ponders hard questions like that. Otherwise, you my friend are just like me. Why on earth would you a completely sane and reasonable person ever think of something like that, something so questionable? And truthfully, neither had I really ever just sat and thought of what the master plan for my life was. Fat chance in hell had I seriously sat down and thought…"What does God want from me and out of my life?" Well that is except for when my Mom would talk me into going to church with her, the pastor always seemed to be talking about something that actually had to do with my life. Or have you just thought what kind of fate, destiny or karma do I have leading me to making the decisions that I make or am I just doomed because I was a horrible person in a past life. This crazy life that I am starring the lead role in and trust me it it's insane to think of yourself as in a motion picture. No, really it was what do I want and how can I get to my dreams and goals that I set for myself, because I am the most important person in my own life and destiny, huh yeah right. I was just like all you red blooded citizens out there reading this thinking that I currently should be in a mental hospital but not just keep reading you'll understand and agree with me in the end. You know I was stressing about my daily life that I wanted so much to control and couldn't, well actually I was just too lazy to even try to do anything about my own misplaced reality.

I would stress about bad hair days, when my naturally curly hair just wanted to fro out and not do what I wanted, bad breath on that first date with that really cute guy I'd been interested in for a while and of course the major on of why in the freaking world is the breaks in my car going out again, hadn't I just paid that creepy old man next door to fix them like a month ago. The many and I do mean the many very, very bad blind dates that I went on and were so extremely horrible that I had required me to be rescued from them with in the first twenty minutes of the date. Yep, I am a great friend that I actually went on them because I trusted the people whom I thought were my friends and had actually considered me a friend that they wanted to set me up with someone they thought I would get along with. I mean they were trying, and thought that I would be as happy as they are with a man in my life like them, but in fact I can do bad all by my freaking self and I'm better off not corrupting a guy for other females.

I mean the only funny thing about me was me singing along with P!nk as she belted out "slut like you" and I sung along with her with my round brush in my had as my microphone and my stage costume of Victoria Secret's lace boy shorts (my absolute favorite and in my opinion the best in the world) and my most current ex-boyfriend Winston Othello's (the ass) old varsity tee shirt from the Harvard basketball team that he conveniently left at my place so that he could one day make a booty call drop by for it, and I equally conveniently forgot to toss it in his face since he was not going to ever get it back or get in my pants again, see normal things. Oh so normal for you, well you normal people understand what I'm talking about or like that credit card bill that I maxed out and am only paying the minimum payment on that I currently left at my house sitting on the small table by my freakin door so that I wouldn't forget it because it's due in a freakin week. Damn it, I really did need to get that thing in the mail today. But anyway like I was saying before I got distracted, the normal things in life about fate and destiny.

But anyway like I was meaning to say, fate and destiny never actually crossed my mind unless I was having a bad day. But anyway here I am sitting at Denny's eating a Very Berry French toast slam, which is extremely delicious and extremely bad for anyone's diet should they actually be on one. I am waiting on my best friend Juno Escalera, whom I've known since we were about 3 years old and went to the same daycare together. Juno was supposed to meet me half an hour ago but was probably lying in bed sucking face with her new and current toy's face and totally forgetting that she was to meet me here. I was of course reading or well trying to read this book called "Naked in Death" by J.D. Robb on my kindle fire.

I am trying to ignore everyone around me and just read the book and eat (although it is mostly gone) and wait on Juno to hopefully show herself. I was currently weighing my options of putting my headphones on and set my IPod to shuffle. My very cute, very annoying waiter is working my last nerve, which in all honesty isn't really all that hard to do. But he does have these beautiful green eyes that are like an emerald color and he is being extremely polite and I talked to him. I talked to him enough to know he is a sophomore at our local college and is studying to be an accountant oh and that he just broke up with his girlfriend Daisy, thy had dated for 3 years and had been high school loves but Daisy cheated on him with a super star hockey player. The whole time I was listening to this poor guy whine about Daisy, I kept hoping he'd get over it and just move on with things or at least from my table.

Suddenly I felt someone staring at me, damn it can't I get any kind of peace while I wait for Juno to finally show, don't there freaking people see that I am trying to read this book. I was trying to figure out who was staring at me when I started hearing someone talking about my cousin Zoey and how she's this huge slut, which irritated me and I kept listening in because let's face it they were talking about my cousin. Then I heard this familiar voice talking about how he keeps trying to et some girls attention but she never actually seemed to notice him. The voice sounded so familiar and if the voice was any indication of how he actually looked then the female, whom I suspected was Zoey since they were just talking about her and the fact that she is completely damaged goods.

I'm telling you this voice sounded so extremely familiar but I couldn't remember a name and a ace was not coming to mind either. Horrible, right? There had to be away that I could turn around to try to get a glimpse of who was behind me and maybe a face to go with the name but nothing I could think of at the moment.

"How's the food?" My waiter asked. This is the guy that I told you about previously, his name tag stated that his name is Scott although he looks more like a JD or CJ to me. But anyway his name isn't all that important. This isn't about him, this story is about me.

"Good, thank you. Check please." I said closing my book and finally gathering my purse and stuff together. Juno is 30 minutes late and I'm ready to go shopping, while Scott put my check on the table and left just before I realized that he put his phone number on the check for me.

I grabbed my purse and the check and headed towards the cash register glancing around to see if I knew someone or if I could figure out whose voice was familiar. Then I noticed the cashier, a girl about my age of 20 years old with these enormous boobs that were so very squished in her tiny Denny's shirt and her most likely size zero body that was bouncing with energy like she was on drugs as she rushed up to help me as my phone blasted out Bed Rock .

"How was the food and service?" The girl asked grinning at me.

"Both were good, thank you." I said smiling back at the perky blonde with the massive breasts and the name tag saying her name is Lulu.

Lulu is the absolute and complete dictionary definition of a blonde bimbo withal the giggling and bouncing around that she was doing behind that counter you would have thought I was paying for a lap dance not my freaking food. She is the type of woman that I wouldn't give a second thought about if I saw her on the street or in the club unless she tried something with my man that is.

"Thanks a lot and have a great day." Lulu said smiling and giggling like someone one was tickling her.

"Yeah, you too." I said smiling as Bed Rock belted out one again from my cell phone somewhere in the bottom of my handbag and I shoved a hand in to dig it out.

"Bye, come again soon." Lulu sang out bouncing up and down as she giggled and waved at me.

"Yeah sure. Hello?" I demanded into my cell just before it hit voice mail.

"Hey, hay Nyx, I am so so sorry. Please don't leave Denny's just yet. I am so freaking hungry and I promise I am almost there, just give me 15 minutes." Juno demanded in my ear.

"Damn it Juno, where the hell are you? You're almost an hour late. You blew off our breakfast tradition with me to suck face with him again didn't you?' I demanded shoving my wallet into my Dooney Bourke handbag.

"Oh come on Nyx. Don't be like that. You don't need to mad or jealous about me having amazing sex in a supper soft bed with a fantastic lover like my Angelo." Juno said laughing in that deep husky deep throated laugh of hers that all men seem to think is so sexy and I absolutely hate.

That throaty laugh that makes your mind go all fuzzy with thoughts of hot sweaty, fantastic animal sex, where clothing is ripped off of each other and both of you end up with bumps, bruises and scratches all over at the end of everything. God, I really hate when she laughs like that, it makes my mind go blank and think abou32wergdewt old boyfriends. But while I listened to Juno laugh I took the time and the opportunity to look around the restaurant and I found the table that the guys behind me and they are Angelo's friends; Tazmanien Burrows (Taz), Kole Edwards (Ed), Cooer Robinson (Coupe), and Chase Riley (Riley). What the hell were they doing on this side of town? I'm so freaking confused, what are they doing here and who the hell is the girl that they were talking about? I honestly didn't know any of them all that well or if any of them actually knew my cousin Zoey Wills.

Juno so has a lot to tell me and try to explain to me about this whole situation. She is so gonna tell me what she knows about those guys and how or I any of them knew Zoey. And then there's why Juno would stand me up on our breakfast tradition.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The Heartbreak

After arguing with Juno Escalera, my best friend since I was 8 years old for 15 minutes about how I was not going to sit at Denny's and wait on her looking like a freaking idiot and then wait while she stuffed her face and demanded that she just stop at some fast food drive thru place then meet me at the mall in the food court parking lot and she finally agreed.

This is our tradition and has been since we were around 14years old. Once a month on the first Saturday of every month Juno and I get together and meet for breakfast then go shopping. Just the two f us having some girl time alone to talk and spend an obscene amount of money that her Dad had given to us.

I got out as Juno pulled in to the spot next to me in her Aston Martin Vanquish that she no doubt drove to flaunt at someone I on the other hand was driving my Dodge Avenger and could tell Juno was already very irritated. Juno got out of her very expensive Aston Martin (from her parents when she decided to attend her parent's alma mater along with her wanting to be a lawyer on top of it. Spoiled rich, little brat, but hay I've gained too from knowing Juno, her parents have always treated me like one of their own children. No, that's not the reason Juno is my best friend.

"Why? Why Nyx? I really cannot understand why we couldn't have just meet you at Denny's and let me eat there. You know how I feel about eating in the Vanquish." Juno demanded as she climbed out holding her McDonald's wrapper as she turned and glared at the bag in her hand.

"Because you chose to blow off breakfast with me for Angelo." I said smirking at her.

"I swear to you Nyx, if that bag leaves a grease stain on my seat. I'm gonna kill you. Murder you in your sleep." Juno demanded glaring at me and then the bag.

"Oh shut up and come on let's get shopping." I said rolling my eyes and laughing.

I mean really what else do you say to someone who's worried about a stupid grease stain when she can down a whole freaking pizza grease and all, all by herself without gaining an ounce along with slide right into her size 2 jeans. While I on the other hand think about eating a whole pizza by myself and can't fit into my size 14 jeans for a week.

"Hay at least I'm not starving anymore." Juno said following me.

"Are you seriously complaining about what you ate for breakfast when you're the one who blew off breakfast at Denny's for rolling around with Angelo?" I said smiling as we walked into the mall.

"I know that Nyx but Angelo's leaving for two whole weeks on some business thing on the other side of the country and of course I had to leave him with something to remember me by." Juno said smiling as she swung her hips laughing.

"Good God! Juno for real." I demanded as I rolled my eyes and headed towards our first store Vanity.

"Get a man and you'll understand." Juno said laughing as she nudged me with her tiny bonny hips.

"Is he still married?" I asked looking through some jeans.

"Legally separated and they sign the papers tomorrow at 10am. Then he is all mine." Juno said rolling her eyes at me.

"Really Juno, the guy is what in his late 30's." I said deciding on a few pairs of new jeans.

"Angelo is 26 years old and really Nyx, you seriously need to lighten up and relax along with give him a break. Get off of Angelo, he's a good guy and you'd actually like him if you gave him a chance." Juno said watching me.

"Okay fine, Juno. I'll try to be nicer to your boyfriend. So how are your classes going for you?" I asked as I continued to shop.

"Good, I have to argue this ridiculous case of sexual harassment between Abraham Lysander and Mia Bailey, with Abe as my client and I'm going against Charlie Rosward. God I hate that know it all ass." Juno demanded looking disgusted at the thought of arguing a case against Charlie.

"Have you figured out how you're going to argue the case to win?" I asked only half listening.

Juno and I are currently attending Harvard as sophomores, she in law school and me in journalism.

"Yeah I think I got it down. How'd your Shakespeare paper go for you?"

"Aced it of course along with the speaking part that went with it. Now Professor Brown wants me to tutor Romeo. You know the junior that's the captain of the baseball team."

"Oh the very cute, very rude on that intentionally spilt that shake down your shirt 3 months ago." Juno said laughing.

"Yeah, that's the jerk face he's also her nephew." I muttered glaring at the clothing I was looking at thinking of Romeo Brown.

"You are so not buying that are you?"

"What? The shirt or that Professor Brown wants me to "help" her nephew out with the class or that she is trying to mend fences between him and me?" I asked looking at the cute top I was currently holding.

"The second one for sure about you helping Romeo although that shirts real cute. They got one in my size?"

"Really Juno, what store isn't in your size? And no I'm not buying the fact that she wants me to just "help" him with his studies." I said handing her the shirt in her size.

"Whatcha gonna do then?"

"Not sure, try to talk to Romeo about the obvious set up I guess. Oh hay I almost forgot that I saw Angelo's buddies at Denny's. They were sitting behind me."

"Really? No. Who?"

"Um… Taz, Coupe, Riley, and Ed. They were talking about Zoey and some girl that one of them like but doesn't even know he's alive." I said watching her privilege through some shirts.

"Oh really, that's kinda interesting I didn't know any of the actually know Zoey. You like these?" Juno said turning and holding up a pair of very short shorts.

"Juno, what do you know? I don't like that look on your face?"

"Not my style but you'd be able to pull them off nicely. Now what do you know about the guys and quite trying to not answer the question." I demanded.

"I honestly have no idea what you're referring to or what any of those boys were doing at Denny's or who they were talking about. But I'll be happy to ask Angelo when I talk to him tonight."

"Don't believe you but fine keep your secrets from me for now." I said as we headed for the cash register loaded with stuff in our arms.

After leaving Vanity, we headed to other stores, a lot of other stores actually, like 20 stores to be exact and found a lot of great stuff along with spent a lot of money. By 1pm, I was tired and starting to get hungry and wanted Juno to stop complaining about eating actual food. We agreed to a sit down restaurant and meet at Cracker Barrel. We were half way through lunch and just getting into a serious debate of who was hotter Eva Longoria or Eva Mendez, when my cell rang.

"Who is that?" Juno asked watching me in between bites

"Not sure, I don't know this number. Hello?"

"Hello, can I speak to Nyx Marcellus? It's an emergency." An older male voice demanded in my ear

"Um, speaking. Whose this?" I asked looking at Juno.

"Nyx Marcellus, this is Mr. Wright. I know your mother Tobey Marcellus." Mr. Wright said

"Okay, Mr. Wright, how can I help you?" I asked as Juno raised her eyebrows at me questioning who Mr. Wright was and why he was calling me.

She was probably wondering who the hell I was talking to just as I was wondering why I was talking to this man and not my mother.

"Miss Marcellus, I… well your mother gave me this number to reach you if there was ever an emergency. But there is no real good way of telling you this so here it is… Your mother was just rushed to the hospital. Liberty Faith Hospital, they won't tell me anything but I think you should go there."

Okay I must admit when he started talking I was going to ask him to just call me, Nyx but then it sank in that he was telling me my Mother was being rushed to the emergency room. How the hell is that freaking possible, my Mother is the perfect picture of health, sure she's showed down a little in the last few years but isn't that what's supposed to happen when you get older.

"Nyx! Hay Nyx! Wait a minute, Nyx. Hold the freak up Nyx. What the hell's going on? What happened?" Juno demanded rushing after me as I ran to my car while hanging up the phone.

"I'm sorry, Juno I have to go Mom's being rushed to the hospital." I demanded climbing into my car.

"Call me!" Juno yelled as I pulled away and drove like I was entering a NASCAR race and trying to outdo Danica Patrick.

It took me 20 long, very long minutes, I mean 20 of the longest minutes of my freaking life to get to this hospital. Once there I ran and almost ran over this very pregnant woman to get to the information desk to find out anything about my Mom. I was then directed to the 3rd floor by this very annoying purple haired brat who snapped her freaking gum at me and made me want to slap her. I was a complete emotional mess the whole way to the 3rd floor.

"Hi, I'm looking for my Mother. Tobey Marcellus, I got a call saying that she was brought in here." I demanded most likely looking all crazy.

This older woman looked at me like she was bored with her freaking job along with irritated with people coming up to her looking for people.

"Your name miss." Nurse something or other asked me in her gravel voice totally sounding like she was a general

"Nyx Marcellus." I said quickly silently pleading her to tell me where I could find my Mother.

"Alright, Miss Marcellus. Follow me please." Nurse General said standing slowly and then leading the way down a hallway towards what I hoped was my mother's room.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. How is she? Will she be okay? What happened?" I asked bombarding her with questions.

"Young lady, I know you're worried but I do not have these answers. I'll get your Mother's doctor. Doctor Hayward, he'll be right with you. Mrs. Marcellus's room is in there." Nurse General said softly before turning away.

I found a very large older black man leaning against the wall across from the door I was standing in front of. He reminded me of a guy I had seen a few times leaving my Mom's house a few weeks ago and he was watching me with these deep brown eyes that looked worried.

"Nyx." The man whispered so low I had to strain to see him.

"That's me." I said looking back towards the closed door, not knowing what I was going to do.

"Miss Nyx Marcellus, I am Lucien Wright, a friend of your mother's. You've grown into such a beautiful amazing woman. You look so much like your mother."

"You're the one who called me. Were you with my mother?" I asked trying to ignore the creepy feeling I was getting.

Lucien Wright is extremely tall, I mean like almost 7 feet tall or something. He had greying hair at his temple that was cut supper short like in a military style. He was wearing a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and jeans that looked old and well-worn with some black work boots.

"Yes, I was Tobey's been a good friend to me for a very long time." Mr. Wright said moving towards me.

Did I know him? I didn't think so, I don't remember him from growing up. But he said something that would lead me to believe that he had been around me as a kid.

"Um… I should go in there." I said watching Mr. Wright

"Tobey talked about you all the time. She loved you very much, always remember that." Lucien said watching me.

"Miss Marcellus?" A strong male voice asked from the left of me as he was walking up to me.

"Yes, that's me." I said turning slightly to face the new guy walking towards me but still be able to see Lucien.

"Miss Marcellus, I'm Doctor Jasper Hayward the attending physician." The doctor said holding out his hand to me as he glanced at Lucien.

"Doctor Hayward, how is she? What happened? Will she be able to recover?" I asked bombarding him with questions while I silently questioned why Lucien would remind me to remember that my Mother loved me and that I looked like her. What did he know?

"How about e talk in the room?" Dr. Hayward said motioning toward my mother's room.

"Yeah, sure. Okay." I said looking at the door then following him in to my mother's room.

My Mother looked like the shell of herself lying in that bed with all white bedding. It took me a few minutes to calm myself down from looking at her before I could turn and look at Doctor Hayward.

"Tell me the truth. No sugar coating anything for me please." I said glancing back at my Mother.

"Miss Marcellus, I am sorry. Your mother is not good. It well be a miracle if your mother lasts the next 24 hours."

"Shit." I muttered as my eyes started to water.

"Miss Marcellus, the local police want to talk to you."

"Oh God why?" I demanded eyes wide as I looked at the good doctor.

"Your Mother was shot multiple times." Dr. Hayward said watching me.

"She was what!" I demanded scared for her

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew the details." Dr. Hayward said.

"That my Mother was shot multiple times!" I demanded looking at my Mother horrified and questioning what I was hearing.

"Miss Marcellus, are you okay?" Dr. Hayward asked watching me.

"I need to be alone with my Mother please?" I said through gritted teeth knowing that there were things she had been keeping from me that I needed her to wake up so that I could know them and help her out.

"Sure, no problem, Miss Marcellus." Dr. Hayward said watching me just before turning and walking away.

Once he left I continued to just stare at my Mom, silently willing her to wake up and talk to me. There was so much I wanted to tell her and ask her, but had no idea where to start asking.

"Miss Marcellus… Nyx. Are you alright?" Lucien asked from behind me.

"No, I don't think so."

"Nyx, there are things I need to explain to you, things you need to understand, but right now there are two local police officers who want to talk to you." Lucien said watching me.

"What do you know about my mother?" I asked glaring at this guy

"Not right now, Nyx I'll explain everything to you but not right now, and not here. Later after you speak to the police. I'll meet you in the little waiting room down the hall." Lucien said leading me out to the hall.

"Whatever. I don't even know you." I demanded turning away from him and heading towards the police and texting Juno to meet up with me.

After an hour of talking to the police and trying to convince them that I had no idea who would want my mother dead and that I couldn't think of a single enemy of my mom's and the FBI and the CIA coming into ask me the same questions that the local police asked me wasn't going to work since I was going to give the same freaking answer that I didn't know anything. Mr. Escalera showed up and told them that he was my lawyer and that I was no longer answering questions like I was a suspect. I was then engulfed in people, well actually this huge body guard type man and was rushed into a black SUV that was Mr. Escalera's. Chad Scooter, Mr. Escalera's driver told me that Trip Elvis was going to drive my car to my Mom's where they were taking me and that Elvis would now be with he till he was no longer needed. I, of course just nodded to everything they told me since I was starting to go into shock. I mean the FBI, CIA, Secret Service, NSA, and local police were asking me questions that I was so confused about.

I had no idea why they were all involved in a simple drive by shooting and then I saw my Mom's house. The house looks like a large amount of bullets went through it. Who would want to shoot at my mom though her freaking house?

"You can't stay here anymore Nyx." Mr. Escalera said watching me.

"I won't, promise. I just need to get a few things from here first." I said opening the door.

"And see the inside for yourself." Mr. Escalera said watching me.

"Yes." I said knowing there was no use in denying the fact that I wanted to see the inside for myself."

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" Mr. Escalera asked not offering to come inside with me which relieved me without me actually knowing why.

"I don't know for sure." I said looking back at the house.

As a sophomore I did have a dorm room, actually a very nice dorm room but I hardly stay there since I generally stayed with my mom at her house.

"You are always welcome at our house, Nyx. I'll have Mrs. Parker make up a room for you. Nyx you don't have to stay with us if you don't want to but it'll be there if you want or need it." Mr. Escalera said.

"Thank you Mr. Escalera I appreciate it a lot." I said staring at the mangled house.

"It's not a problem Nyx, you are welcome to the house at any time. You're like a daughter to me. I'll take care of all the legal things for you please don't worry about any of them." Mr. Escalera said I felt like he was trying to keep me from going inside the house.

"Thank you… for everything. I'll try." I said sliding out my door and not looking back at him.

Trip Elvis, aka Elvis was at my car waiting for me and I knew he would follow me inside. I walked towards the front door as Mr. Escalera's SUV pulled out the drive.

"You want some company, Nyx?" Elvis asked watching me walk past him.

"Not really but you mise well come on in with me and from the heat, though I'm not real sure how much it's going to actually help inside." I said turning the knob of the unlocked front door which was weird since my mother is a complete freak about locking the doors. Elvis must have noticed my hesitation because he was suddenly standing in front of me, which is no easy feat.

"Nyx."

"I understand." I said quietly from behind him.

Elvis is one of my favorite people that work for Mr. Escalera, well the top pick actually. He's about 5 years older than me and has always been willing to teach me how to keep myself safe which opened a wide door that lead me interested in martial arts, kick boxing wrestling, and other things. Elvis has always been willing to teach me and keep me safe in a big brother way. Elvis never treated me like I was just Juno's friend or like a spoiled friend of a rich girl. So I followed him as he checked the house and made sure that I stayed behind him and quiet, but seeing the house differently that he did. When Elvis cleared the downstairs and was going to head up stairs he handed me his extra gun a Beretta 9mm and then left me alone. It was the perfect size for me so I knew it was small in Elvis's massive hands. I was standing in the middle of the living room as I made sure the safety was on the gun as I smiled to myself thinking of how Elvis was carrying this gun just for me as I shoved the gun in the waist band of my jeans in the middle of my back. When I finally looked around the living room I noticed all the blood spots and the note on the TV that was taped there with my name hand written on it.

Nyx, 5 26 23 back of the closet love MOM

"What the hell?" I asked out loud.

"Coming down." Elvis said a second before I heard his footsteps on the stairs.

"What the hell is freakin going on here?" I demanded standing and heading towards the stairs meeting Elvis as he was coming down them.

"What's wrong?" Elvis asked following me up the stairs and into the first bedroom on the right that my Mom slept in.

"She's gone freakin crazy Elvis." I demanded over my shoulder opening the closet door looking for something anything that my Mom would have left for me but not really knowing what the hell I was looking for.

"What are you looking for? What's that in your hand?"

"Not sure and a note from my Mom. I guess I'm looking for something that could have a combination on it, a safe maybe. Help me clear this stuff outta here." I said grabbing a large armful of my mother's clothing and tossing them on the bed behind me.

"Nyx, are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Elvis, I am not grieving someone who is not even dead. I just want to figure out what the hell is going on. You have contacts in the local police right?" I asked glancing at him as I took a second arm full of clothing to the bed.

"Yeah, why?" Elvis asked looking at me like I was losing my mind.

"I'll explain later. You got a bag?"

"Yeah always."

"Great now help me clear this damn closet out and find out where the combination goes to." I said grabbing boxes of shoes and moving them to the middle of the room.

"Alright." Elvis said starting to help reluctantly.

After the closet was bare of everything and the shoe boxes had been gone through, we found that there was no safe, or anything that would take a combination. I looked for a secret panel in the wall or the floor but found nothing again.

"What the –

"What'd the note say?" Elvis asked interrupting me as he knelt on the floor next to me.

I passed the note to him then got up and headed to my room without a word for him to follow me or a clue as to where I was going. I headed to the last room on the left that was my room and technically a second master bedroom that my mom had built for me.

"Nyx, what are you looking for?" Elvis asked from the doorway.

"This." I said smiling as I found a hidden door behind my massive shoe collection.

"What the hell is it?"

"A safe. I wonder how long it's been there. My Mom had this room converted into a master room with a large walk-in closet when I was ten years old, I think. Could this really have been there since then and I just not know about it?" I asked staring at the safe.

"What's in there?"

"How the hell would I know Elvis, I didn't even know it was there." I demanded glancing at him like he was stupid or something.

"So open it up." Elvis said handing me the note.

I did and found a shoe box with 36 dvd's with my name on it, 1 large leather bound journal, my Mother's will, 2 marriage certificates, 1 stack of divorce papers, 2 shoe boxes full of jewelry, 4 boxes of bank records, 3 boxes of cash with a list of 80 countries in the amount of a large amount of money in any of the 80 countries, a large amount of guns and knives, and insurance papers for 2 cars, 3 houses (wtf) and 3 life insurances what who was the third. I was left looking at all of it like my head was going to blow up.

"What is all of that?"

"Hand me that bag please?" I asked pointing to the yellow duffel bag I had pulled from my closet.

"Nyx, what are you doing?"

"Packing this stuff up so that I can look through it at my dorm. Plus I have to grab a few other things too since I promised Mr. Escalera that I wouldn't stay here tonight." I said grabbing another duffle bag this one in light blue and shoving clothing in it.

"You need any help?"

"No not really. Well, honestly I'm not exactly sure how I feel about you going through my bras and underwear drawers. But thanks for the offer." I said standing and heading to my dresser with the light blue bag and a pink one in tow.

"I can help with other things than rummaging through your intimates." Elvis said smiling like he was laughing at me.

"My intimates, ha. Gee thanks but it won't actually take me that long. Wait actually, you can help and grab all the clothing out of the closet and putting them in the suite case at the back of my closet." I said turning back to my dresser.

"Nyx, you suite case looks like a coffin." Elvis said holding the biggest one in a hand with the suite case the farthest from him but still holding it. I of course started laughing at the horrified look on his face.

"They were a present from Juno. She had them specially made for me because of the name." I said still laughing at the look on his face as he looked at me.

"Of the night."

"Yeah, you go it Elvis." I said glancing at him

"Was your mother into wiccan?"

"Um…not real sure. She never pushed me into any religion."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I never asked. I was taught that religion was something between you and whatever god you chose to worship or pray to and not something that you should discuss with others, kinda like politics." I said glancing at him.

"So what'd she do for a living?"

"My Mom, you know I don't really know for sure. She never talked about her work, when I got time with her it was about me mostly. I always assumed that she was a lawyer like Mr. Escalera."

"A lawyer, really?"

"Yeah, like I said she never really talked about her work with me. Why?"

"Just wondering. You ready?" Elvis asked zipping up the last bag.

"Yeah, let's go." I said leading the way down the stairs with Elvis following.

We packed the car and then argued for 10 minutes about who was going to drive my Avenger. In the end Elvis won and I pouted in the passenger seat all the way to my college dorm room. Elvis of course smiled all the way but wisely stayed silent. Once he parked we unloaded all the bags but I got my revenge with making him carry the most of the bags. Elvis wanted to say something about the extra shopping bags but wisely kept silent on the short walk to my dorm room.

"Nyx, are you okay?" Juno asked running to catch up and taking a few of my bags.

"Um… not real sure how I feel right now." I said unlocking the door and putting my bags on the bed with Elvis setting everything thing he was holding down on the floor then walking out the room.

"Oh my God Nyx, your mom was shot." Juno demanded staring at me.

"I know that, Juno. But she'll be fine or at least that's what I have to keep thinking at the moment or I'll curl up in a ball and won't be able to stop crying. Does that help you Juno?" I asked kinda snotty.

"No, Nyx. I'm sorry. You want me to stay here with you tonight?" Juno asked watching me.

"If you want to. I know that Angelo's gone and you don't like being alone plus Elvis had orders from your dad to stick close to me. Is there really nothing else that I could call you because I'll be honest you don't look like a Elvis to me." I said looking at Elvis in his all black outfit of black tee, black biker jacket, with black jeans and black boots.

"My mother loved Elvis Presley and I like him too but you can call me Trip." Elvis said looking at me.

"Nyx's right you don't' look like Elvis though." Juno said tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder to look at him.

"No I don't like that either. You look more like Kato to me." I said eying him.

"Who?" Elvis and Juno asked at the same time.

"You, well Elvis should know who the hell Kato is… you know from the Green Hornet. The Japanese guy that was always supper cool in his fighting." I said watching the two of them and feeling like a complete nerd.

"I am half Japanese, from my Mother." Elvis said.

"Huh well that answers that question. I'm gonna call you Kato from now on since every time I say you name I imagine you strutting around in an glittering Elvis Presley outfit." I said grinning as I turned and started unpacking.

"Whatever make you happy, I'm ordering some food. You two want anything?" Kato, now what I'm calling him, asked glancing between Juno and myself.

Both myself and Juno shook out heads no and Kato left the door way. Juno sat down on my bed knowing that I would put everything away and that she shouldn't try to help since I liked my things in certain places and watched as I put everything away well I got to the papers and everything I had taken from the safe and put them on my desk next to my laptop.

"You staying?" I asked Juno.

"Yeah, no offense but I have nothing else to do."

"None taken really. Why'd you call your Dad?" I asked turning to face Juno.

"You're text to me sounded weird and I was worried that you were in major trouble. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it was a good idea. He'll be useful to my help my mom with something. Juno, what was she into that got her shot so many times?"

"I don't know honey, I am so so sorry." Juno said standing and wrapping me in her arms.

"It's weird. The guy who called me to tell me about my mom alluded to knowing me when I was younger but I don't remember him."

"That is weird."

"No not really. But it is weird that the FBI, CIA and others are here to investigate this crap."

"Maybe you should get ahold of the guy and talk to him about it and see what he actually knows about your mom."

"I can't do that, I didn't' get the man's number but I have a feeling that he'll find me but I'm just guessing though."

"You think?" Juno asked

"Yeah, I think so. Let's go see what Kato ordered for food." I said heading to the living room.

At around midnight I headed to bed alone and left Juno talking on her phone to Angelo Thompson (her boyfriend) and Kato watching some highlights on ESPN and eating popcorn. I was just about to all asleep when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I asked not opening my eyes or at least not trying to.

"Can I speak to Miss Nyx Marcellus?"

"This is she."

"Hi Miss Nyx Marcellus, my name is Nancy Rogan. I am the nurse taking care of your Mother Tobey Marcellus. I'm sorry but I was asked to call you and tell you that you need to come to the hospital right away." Nurse Nancy said sounding sad.

"What the hell do you mean? What's wrong with my mother? What happened?" I demanded sitting up suddenly.

"Miss Nyx, I am sorry but I am not allowed or able to tell you any more than you need to get to the hospital right now."

"I'm on my way, thank you. Kato! Kato, let's roll. Now Kato I have to get to the hospital." I demanded having put on some UGG boots and grabbing my purse, keys and a sweatshirt that I was still hanging on as I ran out the door.

"Following." Kato said grabbing his shoes to run after me along with Juno as I ran to my car.

I made it to the hospital with Kato screaming at me the whole way about my driving and Juno sitting quietly in the back seat like this was my normal driving. But I didn't care something was wrong with my mom even more than the last time that I was at the hospital.

"Doctor Hayward, what the hell is going on with my Mom?" I demanded as I ran down the hall to my mother's room.

"Miss Marcellus, she's taken a turn for the worse. I think it's best if you say your goodbyes." Dr. Hayward said leading me into my Mom's room.

"Mom, no. Mom come on you've gotta wake up and get better. Mom, I need you. I don't understand what's going on." I pleaded as I held her hand trying to cry.

Doctor Hayward explained a bunch of long winded explanation of what was wrong with my mother and I did not understand anything that came out of his freakin mouth. I filled out and signed a bunch of medical things that I didn't even read. Juno called her dad and Mr. Escalera showed up and then of course the local police Officer Lauren George and Officer Mike Conrad, two FBI agents Special Agent Garfield Allman and Special Agent Cali Barker, two CIA agents Agent Tucker Benson and Agent Xena Farrow and two agents who said that they are from an agency called UIIA Agent Holly Davis and Agent Rocco Cruz. All I did was sit and stare at my mom lying in that hospital bed and pray for her to just wake up or even open her eyes, as I listened to the machines do all the work for her to breath.

At 6am Doctor Hayward came in and ran more test on her and then I heard the most horrible thing anyone could say to me. There was no brain activity since she had been shot in her head multiple times. Doctor Hayward pronounced her dead. I broke down, everyone tried to comfort me and when the time came for them to take her to the morgue Kato came and carried me to my car with Juno then drove me to my dorm room and then off to bed.

Kato laid me in my bed and covered me up all the while telling me that I should sleep. I know he thought I was sleeping but I wasn't, I just didn't have the energy to move any longer. My Mother, the woman who raised me, taught me everything I know was no longer here to teach me, yell at me or save me. My hero and my mentor, the woman I idealized and wanted to be like was no longer in my life.


End file.
